


Hard at Work

by shittyfoureyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Canon Related, Come Eating, Double Entendre, Eren Is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Innuendo, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have just finished before Erwin came looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard at Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choked_cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choked_cherry/gifts).



> This one goes out to choked_cherry, the Blowjob Baroness. Bless your smutty heart, Cherry. Bless your smutty, smutty heart.

 

The paperwork on Levi's desk is forgotten. He's already missed the deadline, so what difference does it make if it's another day overdue? He'll finish it.

Later, though.

Something that requires his immediate attention has arisen. Erwin's report is just going to have to wait. This situation is urgent.

The _situation_ being the audacious little shit kneeling under his desk with his mouth full.

Levi looks down at this boy with the bobbing head of messy brown hair that's as soft between his fingers as it looks, _his_ boy, his beloved, and he realizes that he doesn't mind that audacity at all. Not one bit.

Levi remembers looking up from his desk at the sound of his door opening to see Eren standing in the doorway with a tea tray and a warm smile. Eren had known that he'd been in there for hours doing paperwork - he hates paperwork - so he'd brought Levi a pot of his favorite tea in hopes of convincing him to take a break. Levi at first rejected this proposal, stating that he can suffer for a few more hours if it'll get Erwin off his ass about it, but... Eren has his ways. The strong, warm hands kneading his neck and shoulders finally convinced him that a little break wouldn't hurt.

What he _doesn't_ remember is how he ended up with his cock out and Eren under his desk, as hard at work as he was before Eren arrived to interrupt him.

Eren had offered to help him relax, and who was he to turn him down? He's Eren's commanding officer, that's who, and he tried to turn him down _. Tried_ being the operative word, even though he knew better than to think that Eren would ever back down from something once he'd set his mind to it. Before he knew it, Levi was leaning back in his chair whispering curses and praises he wasn't sure the soldier with his head between his Captain's legs could even hear over the slurping and moaning that accompanied his act of service.

Levi's shaken from his revelry by the sound of his office door creaking and the deep, booming voice coming from the open doorway. His hand stops, and, for a beat or two, so does his heart.

Eren, however, doesn't.

The hand that was affectionately carding through his lover's hair is now pushing him away. He's gentle, of course, but still firm, yet Eren isn't budging. On the contrary, Eren's actions only become more intense when he feels Levi's silent command, and he refuses to let Levi's cock leave his mouth, inching closer on his knees when Levi straightens himself in his chair to get away. Levi can feel the grin forming on Eren's stretched lips. _So, this is how it's going to be? Disobeying your Captain? Well,_ Levi thinks, _I hope he's prepared to face the consequences for his insubordination._

In truth, it was nothing more than a half-hearted protest. He felt like he should protest a little, at least for appearances. He's not some sort of filthy pervert who gets off on this type of thing. Right?

Levi hasn't heard a word of what Erwin's been saying, and is now faced with the task of coming up with an appropriate response to what was apparently a question directed at him by his Commander. He's about to just tacitly agree to whatever it was that Erwin had asked, but decides that idea is even worse than Eren's. He swallows, nearly choking on his words.

"Come again?"

Erwin is standing mere paces away from Levi's desk, the Commander's sharp eyes on him, a barely detectable squint in them that fills Levi with a terrible sense of foreboding. He tries his best to hide any trace of emotion, staring blankly up at the imposing blond in front of him, though he is secretly on the verge of shitting himself. Erwin never misses a thing. Levi casually turns his attention back to the papers splayed out over his desk while he desperately scrambles to come up with ways to get himself out of this. He's so distracted by his panic, not to mention the wet tongue prodding him and slipping itself under his foreskin, circling agonizingly slowly around the swollen head of his cock, that he again misses some of what Erwin is saying to him when he repeats his question.

Levi's not sure whether he should be rejoicing or writing his will when he looks up from his desk and sees the easy smile on the Commander's face. "It's customary to knock before entering a private room. You'd think a Commander would know that by now," Levi grates, tossing his quill down onto the desk.

"Ah. Sorry for the interruption, Levi. I see you're working hard."

_Why the fuck does he look so goddamn happy? It's creeping me out. Well, he doesn't seem to have noticed, I suppose I should count my blessings._

"Do you want me to finish this or not, eyebrows? Fuck off, I'm almost done." Quill back in hand, Levi dons his best poker face to date. He dips the tip of his quill in the inkwell, glaring, and then resumes furiously scratching it across the paper. He hopes that Erwin isn't looking closely enough to see that he's just scribbling nonsense on the page, cursing himself when he realizes that he's just rendered his previous work illegible by doing so.

Levi doesn't think Erwin can tell either way from that distance. He couldn't have noticed.

Erwin noticed.

"All right, I'll leave you to it. But I'm expecting you to have it on my desk by the end of the night."

Levi isn't looking up when he shoos Erwin away with his quill, and when Erwin turns his back on him and walks towards the door, Levi breathes the most subtle sigh of relief he can manage, given the circumstances. His hand is shaking by this point and he thanks the Walls that he got Erwin out of there as quickly as he did. He's not sure how much longer he could have maintained his composure with Eren slobbering all over his dick like that. He slumps back into his chair, drained from exertion, preparing to give Eren the tongue-lashing of a lifetime for nearly getting them both killed, but then he hears Erwin's footsteps stop.

_Fuck._

"Levi, one more thing."

_Oh, fuck._

All Levi can give in response is a grunt. Erwin has turned back around and is heading straight for him.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Levi steels himself, pinning his eyes to the paper, not daring to make eye contact, forgetting that the chicken scratch he's covered his overdue report in is now in plain view of the Commander. He can't look up. He can't. He wishes Erwin would just hurry up and spit it out already. A bead of sweat rolls down the back of his neck. He nearly jumps in his seat when Eren pulls his foreskin into his mouth and sucks. He bites back a whimper when Eren's mouth moves on to attach to the underside of his cock, licking and sucking along the thick vein and settling on that little spot just beneath the head that drives him insane.

Erwin is now directly in front of him, and from where he's looking down at his desk, Levi can see Erwin's huge hands coming to rest on the edge of it as he leans forward, bringing his face dangerously close to Levi's as he speaks. "Have you seen Eren at all today? Mikasa's been looking for him, says he di-..."

The Commander's voice fades away as all the blood drains from Levi's face. Well, whatever blood there is left to drain, seeing as most of it has been redirected southward already.

Meanwhile, Eren is overhearing all of this, body thrumming with adrenaline. He could stop, but the twitching length in his mouth is begging him otherwise. Besides, if Levi didn't want this to be happening, he would know. The hand that drifted under the desk to briefly stroke his cheek and tangle in his hair is all the signal needs to know that that is _not_ the case. So, he takes immense delight in continuing to serve his Captain and indulge him in one of his recently-revealed fantasies. He always suspected that Levi liked it when they were on the verge of being caught. That time in the communal baths before dinner one night should have clued him in sooner.

Eren can barely stand it. It's hot down there under the desk, and he's become drunk on the way it makes Levi's scent rise up around him, enveloping him in it. He's trying to keep it down, but it's hard when his Captain's heavy, pulsing, leaking cock is sliding over his tongue and pushing into his throat. He tastes so good, feels and smells and sounds so _good_ , the way he's trying to sound calm but making little sighs and grunts between his words. It's really too much, and he can't stand it any longer. He's aching and throbbing and his pants have become more painful and confining than the shackles in his old basement cell. He needs some relief, anything he can get. So, he decides to get some.

The instant Levi hears that first click of metal coming from under the desk, he coughs. Erwin stops talking, making sure that Levi is okay, and Levi curses him for it, doing anything he can to mask the noise of Eren's fly being opened. The risk of this situation is doing horrible, horrible things to him. He feels Eren hum around his cock when it swells in his mouth from the rush, and he coughs again, the only thing he can think to do to avoid alerting Erwin to what's really been happening at his desk, which is the furthest thing from paperwork that he can imagine. Eren's hand tightens around his shaft. He grits his teeth.

Levi is trying his best to listen to what Erwin is trying to tell him this whole time, some bullshit about an upcoming expedition, funding, _who the fuck cares, why is this important now_ , but he can feel Eren's body shift and he knows he's a goner, either by Eren's hand or Erwin's. Levi's mouth acts without his permission, nearly giving him away. "Er-ren... is busy. I sent him off this morning, didn't think it was worth alerting the press that he needed some extra training. Tell Mikasa to go fuc- uh, _find_... something else to do besides chase his ass all day. Is that all? Can I get back to work now?"

Levi is silently praying to whatever gods or goddesses or starving titans can hear him right now that Erwin will disappear, and soon. His leg is bouncing, unable to control the involuntary twitching of his muscles. And the sweat, he can feel it on his forehead, he knows that Erwin can see it beading up at his temple, and _Maria save me, please be done now, because I'm about to be_. Eren's working overtime now, taking him in deeply on every bob of his head, sucking hard, huffing hot, humid breath against his exposed groin, and that's when Levi feels it.

The last heavy exhale of breath that brushes over the hair that Eren's nose is buried in. The fist clenched hard on his thigh. The feeling of Eren's body quaking beneath him and the waves of shuddering and shaking breaths that follow, the feeling of something landing on his boot, and the almost imperceptible sound of it spattering against leather and wood. The pressure at the apex of his thighs crests, arousal shooting up his spine, heat flashing across his skin.

It's too much. Too much adrenaline, too much Eren. And that's it. It's all over. 

Levi closes his eyes. Slowly, calmly. His fist clenches atop his desk and his body convulses, and, with a quiet grunt, he spills into Eren's mouth. Eren is groaning beneath the desk, soft shivers and moans and breaths following every pulse of Levi's thick, hot, bitter release hitting the back of his throat. Levi's skin is flushed and glistening, and his breathing is heavy. As he comes down from his high, dread replaces arousal, sitting heavily in the pit of his stomach. He doesn't want to open his eyes. He knows Erwin is still standing there. His mind is still too clouded to think. He takes a deep breath, opening his mouth to speak, unsure of what's actually going to come out of it, and then-

"That's all I needed to know. Sorry again for the interruption."

With that, Erwin turns and leaves, the door clicking shut behind him, leaving the pair alone in Levi's office.

"Jäger."

"Sir?"

Both men are panting, still trying to catch their breath. Eren is internally grinning, bubbling with giddiness. Levi is trembling.

"Do you know what I did this morning?"

"Yes, sir. I'm still a little sore--"

"I mopped this floor."

"I know that, sir, you do that every morning."

"I polished my boots."

"That, too."

"They're filthy."

"Oh, don't worry about that, sir," Eren purrs. "I planned on cleaning it up."

Levi looks down at Eren, face red and hair mussed, and Eren grins up at him with a devious glint in his eye. What boldness does Eren have for him now? He doesn't trust that look. He loves it, yes, but doesn't trust it. It makes his skin prickle. They stare each other down.

The last thing Levi sees is the unsettling grin on Eren's face before Eren ducks down to clean his boot- by dragging his tongue up it, from ankle to knee, gathering up mess he left... and swallowing it.

"Gross."

\----

Erwin, having just left Levi's office, strides down the wide stone corridor that ends in the staircase leading down to the lower levels. There's a look of smugness on his features, and he resists chuckling to himself while he descends the steps.

Eren and Levi's relationship is a very poorly kept secret in the Survey Corps. It's cute how the two of them sneak around and put on airs, thinking they're being discreet, but really... Everyone knows. Especially anyone who happens to be occupying the same floor as Levi's bedroom late at night. Or afternoon, sometimes. And in the morning, usually. Everyone lets them believe what they will about the secrecy of their relationship. It's really none of their business anyway. But... it is fun to toy with them now and again.

Especially when there's higher-ups breathing down his neck about the report he was supposed to deliver last week. The one he charged Levi with completing in the timely manner befitting an officer.

He was on his way to check the status of that report, hoping to at least inspire Levi to hurry it up, but when he walked into Levi's office, he knew he couldn't pass up this golden opportunity.

He knew what was happening the instant he stepped into the room. It was far too warm in there, and he recognized that smell immediately. He knew he hadn't seen Eren around lately, but that's not something out of the ordinary. Mikasa actually did inquire about him, and he wasn't going to ask, but... If anything confirmed his suspicions, it was that there were one too many pairs of lungs gasping for breath and sighing, noises that don't usually accompany the writing of mundane field and finance reports. _Especially_ not moans. Well, maybe Hanji moans when filling out reports, but that's different.

Either way, he knew this was the perfect chance to get back at Levi for all the grief his overdue report caused him. He wanted to make him squirm a bit. All in good fun, naturally. It's a rare sight to see notoriously cool, calm, collected Captain Levi gritting his teeth and sweating. Sure, maybe he shouldn't have stayed as long as he did. After all, that is _not_ a face he needed to see, but... At least he succeeded. Now they're even.

\----

As for Levi...

Erwin _did_ tell him to have it on his desk by the end of the night.

They were just following orders.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They fucked on Erwin's desk. The end.


End file.
